


Without Your Armor

by Remember When (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [52]
Category: Dragonheart (1996)
Genre: Clothes, Community: comment_fic, Cultural Differences, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/Remember%20When
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't really understand you humans and your constant desire for clothes," Draco commented dryly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Your Armor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> For tigriswolf's prompt [author's choice, any animal character, never naked and yet always naked](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/522421.html?thread=75508661#t75508661) on the Comment Fic LJ community.

"I don't really understand you humans and your constant desire for clothes," Draco commented dryly. "If you feel you are too wet, remove them and let them dry."  
  
Bowen leaned back with a groan. The dragon just wanted him to stop complaining. They had just tested out their new idea on a village, and while Draco played dead well, Bowen had ended up nearly drowned in the lake with him.  
  
"Of course, you don't understand. You're never naked."  
  
Draco's voice sounded surprised. "On the contrary, knight. I am always naked."  
  
Bowen glanced over with a hint of his own surprise. He pulled off his armor and warmed his hands over the fire.  
  
It would suffice.


End file.
